Bonds Of The Broken
by Valdis23
Summary: They were wanted dead even before their births. For there was once an old prophecy where a trio of broken children will rise upon the surface and bring chaos unto the world. They were supposed to die whilst still young. But, Hatake Kakashi just couldn't resist the temptation of adopting three adorable destructive children. (Modern AU! Team 7 centric! Overprotective! Kakashi)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

At the age of six, a bruised child with sun-kissed golden hair and cerulean blue eyes decided that the world is ugly.

For as long as the boy had known, he has been living in the poorly maintained orphanage all his life. And life in the orphanage is never easy, especially if everyone unanimously chooses one person to torment on a daily basis. Unfortunately, the energetic boy was the chosen unlucky one. He didn't understand what had he ever done to these people to be hated this much, he was simply a lonely parent-less child. What had he ever done wrong to this world to receive this kind of horrible treatment? The painful bullying of the children, receiving the brunt of the harsh scolding of the adults in random days, ripped clothes, bruises, cuts-the unfortunate boy has experienced it all. The young boy had no one to rely on except the voice inside his head. He had a voice inside his head and it was the complete opposite of him.

 **Kurama** , the growling voice introduces itself, with a hint of annoyance. **That's my name, kit. You best remember that.**

Kurama had always been inside his mind for as long as the boy remembered. Kurama had introduced himself as a fox demon. He was the polar opposite of the boy, whereas the boy wanted for the torture to just end peacefully-Kurama demanded payback, he basically growled for the end of their tormentors. And all the times the boy succumbs to the beast's demands, he never forgets all the violence he has committed against the people who had caused him suffering. He drowns in the thrilling sensation as he pounds them till they were black and blue-or worse, bleeding. Kurama's violent nature only served as fuel to the flames and destroyed any chances of getting the boy adopted or making any friends at all. The boy only had himself, Kurama and his signature worn orange jacket.

The boy had given up about all hope of making friends and decided he was just not meant to be happy.

Just as he slowly accepts this painful realization behind the biggest tree at the orphanage's backyard, hiding from the rest of his tormentor's sight. he feels the soft texture of a fabric and snaps his head to see two of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life-one boy whose appearance can only be described as elegantly dark and another a girl who looks to be the epitome of spring herself. The girl was looking at him with genuine concern, unfazed by the filthy mess he was and continues to gently wipe the dirt smudged on his whiskered cheeks away with an ivory handkerchief while the boy stands beside her with an unreadable gaze.

"…Why?" The boy asks, voice trembling at the gentleness oozing out of the girl's very being. He knew her, it wasn't everyday a girl with pink hair and a good-looking-boy is brought into the orphanage after all. They had arrived only a few days ago and was always being chased by the other children. He didn't understand why had they paid him any attention even after all the malicious words of the children and adults. "Why me?"

"I like beautiful things" Was the girl's calm response, and the bruised boy stared at her in wild confusion. She smiles, causing the beating organ in his chest to beat loudly. Strangely, Kurama has yet to make a nasty comment or demand for the girl to be beaten nor silenced and the boy can only give her a look of puzzlement when the demon only purrs in satisfaction. She slowly cups his cheek with one hand and says. "And you're very beautiful"

Beautiful, that was a word he had never heard anyone tell him. And this pretty girl had just called him one. Just as he was about to question the reasons on why on Earth would she find him of all people that, the silent boy speaks up and answers the questions at the tip of his tongue.

"Sakura is telling the truth" He states with a slight grumpy tone. "Trust me, she called me that too when we first met."

'Sakura' giggled, much to the dark-haired boy's dismay "That's right, Sasuke-kun is very beautiful too." 'Sasuke' sighs in defeat before facing the confused boy once more. "My name is Sakura and this is Sasuke, we just got here a few days ago. What's your name? Everyone says your name is horrible, but I'm sure your real name are not the ones they tell us."

"Naruto" He answers them and Sasuke offers him a hand, to which he carefully takes as the dark-haired boy pulls him up to his feet. Sakura pats the dirt off his shoulders and smiled at him brightly.

"Well Naruto-kun, do you want to play with us? I think we will have so much fun if we play together" He warily gazes the two, this wasn't exactly the first time he was shown acts of kindness only to be cruelly deceived in the end but he wanted to cling unto the last tiny bit of hope that these two will be different from the others, and for once-even Kurama agreed, something the fox rarely does.

 **It's alright, kit, go with them. They're now ours, and always.**

Naruto had been far too young to understand what the fox meant and thus ignored him.

"Okay" The two lightened up with his response in varying degrees and without warning, Sakura takes his hand while Sasuke takes a hold of the other. The peach petal haired girl smiles brightly once more.

"Why don't we play tag? Sasuke-kun can be it" Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms as he confidently says.

"Hn, guess the game will be short today then. I'm as fast as lightning you know?"

"Sasuke-kun, that's scientifically impossible. Right Naruto-kun?" Naruto feels a grin creep up his face as he bobbed his head immediately with the feelings of excitement and happiness spreading throughout his entire body.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan's right. Cos I'm way faster than lightning, dattebayo!"

"Dobe, were you not listening? Sakura just said that was s-scientifically impossible." Sasuke responds back, slightly stuttering.

"What did you just call me, sasuke-teme?!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"dobe!"

"TEME!"

As the two slammed their foreheads together and glaring daggers at each other, Sakura only laughs behind them. And from that day on forward, Naruto Uzumaki has decided.

The world is ugly, but with his newfound friends, it was beautiful.

* * *

Hello readers, my name's Valdis23, and I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue of "Bonds of the broken ones". I am so finally happy to have worked up the courage to make a story in fanfiction! Lord, I am still Very nervous about this (and the other reason, was me being an idiot as I didn't know how the heck do i do this and that here)

This story is team 7 centric and my main ship is Naruto x Sakura X Sasuke (Because I've been shipping them so hard for so long) The setting will be in a modern universe where those who are supernatural or have strange powers are immediately taken away by the government or kidnapped and sold to the black market. I will explain more with the next update with this order. i know it's a reversed lol but I can't help it.

Naruto - check!

Sasuke -

Sakura -

That'll be all, really but I hope you guys enjoyed it and a little warning- I suck at writing properly, and only write with the way I'm really comfortable. I'll do my best to proof read here and there even tho I'll probably still miss some lol.

Hope you all have a good day/night everyone!

-Valdis23


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

* * *

A bleeding six-year-old boy realized that blood family didn't mean they were a real family.

He thought nothing of it at first, the boy, being born into a wealthy noble family, a descendant of a successful clan that has prospered generation to generation-he had never wanted to pay attention to any of that. He was the second son of the influential clan's current Head. He was the younger brother of the eldest son who was born with greatness. He was the baby to his affectionate but sickly mother.

The boy loved his family more than anything-he threw away the chances of making friends and instead spent all the time training over and over just to reach his father's high expectations. He wanted to be acknowledged by his extremely hard to please father. He wanted to spend more time with his busy but kind and soft-spoken elder brother. He wanted for his mother to not be in pain anymore.

The boy's clan had a signature power amongst all the members that has to be activated. Priced ruby tome red eyes. In the eyes of the clan, should one awaken said trademark ability, the individual is bound to be a prodigy.

His elder brother awakened his at the age of three, and it brought immense joy to their father. To their clan.

The boy, now six years old, still has nothing but the same jet-black eyes. It led to nothing but the cold and criticizing treatment from his father. The clan only knew of him as the second son and ignored him all the time. It stung, but the boy had been naïive and chose to work even harder, hoping to one day finally stand proudly beside his elder brother-as another genius.

That had been the boy's original plan until he had overheard his parents heatedly arguing in hushed voices. He will never forget each word that had been uttered that late afternoon as they were to be picking him up from school that day-something he had begged them to do plenty of times. His mother had been pleading that he was never going to be like his elder brother and that to stop mistreating him. His father merely remarks frostily.

"If he wasn't such a disappointment, maybe I wouldn't be so harsh" His father had uttered so coldly, sending a stabbing pain to the poor boy's fragile heart. "Do you know how much of an embarrassment he is? If Itachi hadn't been born first, that boy would've made the Uchiha Clan a laughing stock to the world."

The boy's mother vehemently countered his father's words. Should he have heard his loving mother's motivational words, maybe his life would be different. Alas, the boy had been too hurt at the time, and proceeded to turn his to his heels-and ran.

He ran and ran until he couldn't recognize where had his legs, mixed with unstable emotions, brought him to. Without realizing, he had gotten himself in serious trouble. He had always been told never to go anywhere unless with a bodyguard.

" _Our eyes are highly wanted by many, many bad people"_ His mother would always remind him as she sees him off the door, ready to go to school as always. _"That's why, never go anywhere by yourself."_

The boy had failed to heed his mother's words and it didn't take long for a group of crooked men to spot a lost well-dressed child with the features of an Uchiha, a clan well-known for zealously guarding their prized eyes. It didn't take long to capture the boy, they had immediately taken the child to a place far away from the reach just authorities where other children were being held and forced the boy to activate his clan's signature ability for days.

Much to their dismay, the boy wasn't of much use, and as such-had beaten and stabbed him in fury before leaving him to bleed to his death in the foul cage of a dingy room. The boy was utterly terrified the entire time, he wanted to be rescued by his clan, by his great big brother. He didn't want to die alone in this cold and dark room. And as his eyes begin to dim, he sees the door open once more and the men throws another kid at his age to the floor and roughly slamming it closed again. He hears the clinking of metal and watches the child make her way towards him.

She looked absolutely beautiful, the boy thought. Never had he ever seen a girl whose appearance represented spring so accurately. The girl, despite the painful red marks decorated across her skinny arms and chains, smiled.

"You're very beautiful" She had said, kneeling beside his bleeding form and gently cups his cheek with one hand. "Don't worry, I won't let you die."

The girl kept true to her word that night, she healed him completely. For the first thing he sees when he opened his eyes again was the same girl's gentle smile. He had thanked her profusely, cried at the near-death experience and felt nothing but gratitude towards his savior. The boy worried for their fates, for he had heard from the bad men that this room was supposedly where the useless ones were to be 'disposed' off. The girl on the other hand, simply smiles again with that gentleness and promises they will escape this place soon.

They did.

One of the evil men actually who came to 'dispose' of them listened to each and every request from the girl the moment her voice was heard. She had the man feed them at the closest hidden restaurant, and that was where the boy's image of first family shattered-never to recover until the end of time.

The television screen showed the news. His father in a solemn press meeting, with the same cold, heartless expression, Uchiha Fugaku declares his youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, officially dead.

 _ **Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead-**_

The boy had long stopped eating his meal, and before he knew it, they were taken to a motel and there he was-laying his head on the girl's lap as she gently runs her hand through his obsidian locks. "-It's alright" She says, breaking him from his trance. "A true 'family' isn't decided by blood, it's by love. And I promise you I'll help you find a real family."

Just like the previous promises, she does find a one for him. As he sits beside a ragged Naruto, staring at his savior laying on the bed with small bruises marring her perfect skin. Blood kissed his knuckles as he declares to the two most important people in his life. Despite the fact that they have only spent a short amount of time together, the boy knew he would never trade any of the two for anything in this cruel world.

"Sakura, Naruto, no matter what happens" He says, catching the attention of the two. "You two will always be my 'family' and if there's anyone who tries to say otherwise" His eyes narrowed, Naruto and Sakura stares with awe at the beautiful yet menacing shade of red with one comma on each of their friend's-no, of their brother's eyes had become. **"I'll destroy them"**

To his happiness, Naruto grinned. "Yeah! No one messes with us, dattebayo!"

Sakura smiles brightly as she nodded fervently in agreement. "We'll always be with you Sasuke-kun."

Their replies warmth his very being and he feels his lips twitched up. "Ah"

At age six, Sasuke found a real family he had vowed to protect for life and beyond. And any threats to his family will incur the wrath of a former Uchiha-who were unknowingly once described as fiercely loving to their precious people.

* * *

 **Whew!** **Another CHappie done! I hope you guys enjoyed another chapter of this story. And now we'd seen how Sasuke ended up an orphan... So now that's;**

 **Naruto - Check!**

 **Sasuke - check!**

 **Sakura -**

 **? -**

 **The next chapter is going to be focused on Sakura. Also, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Once again, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**

 **Good day/afternoon/night!**

 **-Valdis23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sir Masashi Kishimoto does. ^-^**

* * *

A recently turned seven-year-old-girl silently mourns for the loss of her loved ones.

Her life had been blessed as much as it was cursed. She had two loving parents who gave her all a child wants the most; Unconditional love and riches. Despite all the attention and spoiling she'd receive from her parents, the girl had wanted nothing but to spend time quietly with her adoring parents. The girl was gentle by nature, small animals would always go out of their way to visit the little child just to bask in her soothing presence. The girl was never shown to the eyes of the public, she had always stayed inside the warm confines of their pretty cottage located in the middle of the forest. The girl never questioned her parents' decision, and the family lived peacefully happy.

The girl never asks them why the people who got too close to their home screamed in agony like banshees as the layers of their skin blackens and on the occasional times, committing suicide quite brutally should they catch her mother singing in the porch. Her parents would merely smile at the tragic end of the trespassers and the family would go on about their day as mother nature feeds upon the corpses. The shows of gore and the lack of the influence of others' general idea of morality had permanently twisted the girl's mind and had made her desensitized to the appalling death of those whom she doesn't care for nor know.

As much as she was spoiled rotten by her parents, they were stricter into drilling knowledge into her pretty little head the wisdom of surviving. "Once we know you are ready, you can finally see the world for yourself" Were their replies each time she asks why is she not allowed to venture out to the civilized world. "You have to be ready to protect the family that you will have."

"How will I know they're my family?" She would ask, and they would gently reply.

"Your heart will tell you, my dear. Those certain people will make you want nothing but to protect and love them with all your being"

The girl took their words to heart. She learnt everything they could ever teach her, her entire years as a child of theirs was occupied with learning and the girl looked forward for the day she could find people whom she will love with all her heart. The parents have been nothing short of ecstatic to know that their beloved daughter had the drive and strength to live.

And on the day of her seventh birthday, the girl's parents lifelessly lied under the shade of the biggest and only cherry blossom tree, the peaceful expressions on their face spoke volumes of their content in their passing. The girl cried for the loss of her beloved parents, if only for a short time. Her parents loved her with all their heart, and even in their final moments wanted nothing but for her survival and happiness.

The girl will always treasure her memories of them and realized they were going to live forever in her mind, and thus found their deaths not as saddening anymore.

She soon smiled and promised to find herself a 'family' one day as the cherry blossom tree's branches expand and place her parents' corpses into the heart of the tree itself. The girl wasn't surprised the moment vines, roots and the grass start to twist and enlarge to envelope the entirety of their cottage at a frightening rate. Her parents had wanted for their haven to remain a secret.

And what better way could it be kept one by hiding everything? And besides, the girl thought with a giggle as she remembers her parent's answer each time they remind her the best reason behind the deaths to keep their small paradise to themselves.

 **"Dead men tell no tales, child."**

And the proverb has become one of her favorites as she searches for her 'family'. The first few months of her life in the outside world, she had already find herself in the welcoming arms of a warm family of five. She had charmed the family with her unique features and personality, had them wrapped around her finger within a few days. The family was eager to please the sweet little child.

So eager to please her to the point of killing each other the moment the girl confessed of feeling nothing towards the family. They were not the ones her heart desired. And so, the girl requests for their deaths when they refused to let her go. She soon finds herself taken in by another, only to be disappointed when her heart remains dull, they will still refuse to let her go and she would have no choice but to kill witnesses who could tell others who would no doubt prevent her from her search. Her parents had already warned her of the dangers of loose lips.

And the cycle of gruesome suicides began.

The little girl understood after three months of deaths that she must use a different approach on finding her family. And so, the girl used unspeakable means to fulfill her goal in life. Yet she remained completely innocent to the eyes of others. It didn't take her long to find the people to her long-searched family. And at that very moment she laid eyes on the people she had deemed her family. The girl will never forget how her heart and mind urged her to protect and love these boys until the end of time.

And as the eldest and wisest of the three, she had taken it upon herself to share all the knowledge she's learnt from her parents to her brothers so they will get stronger and survive this world who wishes to torment them.

She thinks this as her younger siblings' debate on the pros and cons of being adopted. Naruto wishes to be adopted to better their chances in life at the very least as staying in the orphanage will no doubt waste their 'awesomeness' as he states it. Sasuke on the other hand, finds adults in general untrustworthy people and suggests running away instead of being adopted.

"I'm telling you, teme-nii, getting adopted is better."

"No, dobe, we can just run away and live as we please instead of having to butter up to anyone."

"Oh c'mon! We don't have to butter up to them, we're cute as heck dattebayo!"

"What if they want to adopt only one of us? What then?"

"What?! Then forget them, we'll find another one."

"That's impossible, everyone talks bad about you, I don't want anyone but you two and Sakura ignores anyone she doesn't want to talk to. No one will adopt us." At the raven-haired boy's words of honest deduction, Naruto pouts-an adorable feat both of his siblings adore very much. Deciding enough was enough, both boys turn to face their elder sister who was sure to come up with the most useful plan both can agree to. Their sister sweetly smiles as she suggests.

"Why don't we do both then?" She giggles at their comically surprised faces. "We'll run away, butter up to an adult, and get adopted. That way, they won't judge Naruto-kun as a bad kid because they haven't heard of the nasty rumors, Sasuke-kun can remain as quite as he wants and stay with us like always and let me butter up to the adult-of course you two can always help me with that, because my brothers are the cutest." Sakura softly ruffles her boys' hair as they hug her with jovial expressions as they compliment their Onee-san's brilliance. "Now, what we need to do first is to make sure all the rumors about us stays in the orphanage. Forever."

Sakura's smile slightly widens as Naruto's vibrant blue eyes flashed into ruby red ones as his grin shows the canine fangs and Sasuke's trademark clan power swirls to life as he chuckles darkly. Months of bestowing the wisdom her parents' have imparted upon her to her brothers have certainly changed the boys in many ways than one. "And you know what they say, boys?" Her brothers either grinned or smirked maliciously as they answer her.

 **"Dead men tell no tales."**

At the age of seven, Sakura happily celebrates the birth of her new family as she watches the agonizing fiery death of many alongside her brothers.

* * *

 **And donee. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And i just wanted thank you all so much for the reviews btw, I'm _so so so so_ happy you guys like this story! thank you guys so much. THat being said, Sakura's chapter is completed! Now that's-**

 **Naruto - Check!**

 **Sasuke - Check!**

 **Sakura - Check!**

 **Kakashi -**

 **Now with all three of the children completed, I can now write for a certain man's chapter next. Yeh...I'll tell you guys now that the next chapter will be the chapter team 7 will have themselves a guardian for life whether they want it or not. That next chapter should be the final chapter for the prologue.**

 **Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and** **see you all in the next one**.

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day/night!**

 **-Valdis23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, sir Masashi Kishimoto does**.

* * *

A bored seventeen-year-old exits his apartment with thoughts of assassination.

The young man was hailed as a prodigy back in his homeland right from the day he could think and talk. He was the child of a hero, the child of a loving father. The young man looked up to his father and was happy to be with him even without the presence of his mother. He was happy with his father-despite being aloof and strict most of the time, his father thinks of his son's seemingly stoic personality nothing short of adorable. The happy father and son were revered by many. And the son wished to become a guardian like his father, protecting his homeland with all his might.

However, his innocence had been destroyed the moment he returns home to see his father's lifeless body dangling from the ceiling with a noose tightly wrapped around his horribly bruised neck.

Child of a hero he was no more. From that day forward, he was called the child of a coward.

 **How dare they call his father a coward when they themselves were the weaker ones, the ones who wouldn't do a single thing to protect their land.**

That day had opened the boy's eyes and he saw reality at its core. Cruel, unforgiving, fake. The people who once spoke highly of his father spat the sharpest of insults and cruelly threatened him of death should he decide to follow his father's cowardly actions. He certainly loathed the pitying looks of the public who knew nothing of the truth. The boy steadily became detached and stone cold to everyone as the years go by.

The higher ups thought of the boy as no threat to their land and were ecstatic to find the boy grew up to be one of the youngest but few strongest special soldiers of all time to battle the beings who dare to disrupt the 'peace' in their lands. The boy had the ultimate control and never showed a single sign of just how broken he was by his father's suicide. Even when he was blessed with a caring teacher and trustworthy teammates-it had all been too late when they finally noticed what was truly wrong with the prodigious male. They had patiently waited for the boy to one day talk to them about the darkness in his mind, they had hoped that in time-he would heal and they would be with him every step of the way.

Unfortunately, no one was able to save him from the clutches of madness.

Before they knew it, the boy turns away from the country he had once sworn loyalty to one day, leaving with an eye permanently damaged from the bloody fight with his former best-friend. He leaves and stayed in of the most desolate cities in _Hi no Kuni_. No one ever truly succeeded in defeating the young man. And it didn't take long for him to build a reputation for being a notorious assassin known to kill his targets ruthlessly with his skills honed by the finest and enhanced with his prodigious mind.

His line of work required him to commit the bloodiest of deeds, but he was already long used to the sight of evil and death. He was detached to all life and merely was interested in executing the missions handed to him.

At least, until he stumbled upon three dirty brats who were playing tag in an abandoned playground. The kids stuck out like sore thumbs with their features. He had been simply walking back from a completed mission when he was approached by three children appearing to be much younger than ten. The two boys had asked if he could adopt them out of the blue. Of course, the assassin kindly declined-if you can count him sickeningly telling them to screw off, kind and he thought that was going to be the end of the strange event.

No, it was only the beginning.

Soon, the assassin encounters the children far too many times than he would bother to count and without knowing, there had been a slight addition to his schedule; Wake up, train, do a mission, come back from a mission, get asked by the kids to be adopted, sleep and the cycle repeats. And it wasn't long before he finds himself getting closer with the strange children. He had found all of them to be a contrast to one another. One boy was too energetic, the other was brooding, and the sole girl was far too silent whenever he was near but always greets him with a calm smile. All three of them were unique but they were a tight-knit group, seeing as with the blatant display of happiness and affection they show just by being near each other. It surprised him to see that they didn't care even when there were times that they find him with blood on his clothes, and continues to ask if he could take them under his wing. The assassin hadn't meant to but, he had been inwardly satisfied with the small addition to his bloody life filled with darkness. It had been a nice change.

Until one day, the children had stopped appearing in the playground. He had shrugged it off and thought they were going to meet again tomorrow. After all, the children had declared they wanted him to adopt them, and the short time he had spent with them had made him realize they were stubborn as a mule. Days passed by and the teenager realizes that he wasn't going to meet them ever again as the children failed to appear again and again. Without the kid's livening presences, the young male bitterly returns back into his life of cold blood.

Imagine his surprise when he finds them again huddled together in a cage as the naked obese figure of his target stands in front of them, a large whip in hand as he cackles. The assassin instantly knew his target was behind the kid's disappearances. His target was a man who was highly wanted dead by others who had their children taken from them and tortured beyond belief. This disgusting pathetic excuse of a man took pleasure in tormenting the captive children. He didn't know what had came to him but the moment his eye laid on the children he had grown attached to all wound up from the harsh treatment of the disgusting man.

He saw red.

And before he knew it, his target had become nothing but a bloody mess of flesh, never to be recognized again. He had freed the trio, and was surprised once again when the only girl who never once spoke to him steps forward while the other two stood beside her with their own pleading gazes.

"You...Were angry for us" She had said, her eyes never leaving his. "You freed us even when you didn't have to...Please, adopt us" She bows deeply to the waist, while the other boys gave him hopeful looks. He didn't what spurred him on, but he ends up patting their heads and saying.

"You all better not break anything in my place." He had never thought it would be possible for the day to come when he would be tackled down by a bunch of three little brats. He muses the fact that not many have lived to tell the tale of being able to pin him on the ground yet these three would surely be throwing themselves at him plenty of times in the near future.

"Hell yeah! We're adopted, dattebayo!" Naruto had pumped a fist in the air, grinning from ear to ear. "Now we can eat more ramen!" Sasuke lets out a small sigh of relief before smirking.

"Ah. Kakashi, I like onigiri with tomatoes" Sakura giggles before facing the man with an apologetic smile.

"Kakashi-san, we'll do our best to not break any of your belongings...And I like anmitsu"

He chuckles at their lively responses and pats their heads once more before easily heaving them up with his trained arms. "Take a shower first before we eat. I'll order take-out, and since none of you so kindly asked, my favorite is salt broiled saury and miso soup"

That day, he enters his dull apartment with plans of raising three children.

* * *

 **Done! The final chap for the prologue is done. Hope you guys liked this one, and now all four are completed. So in the next chapter, I'll be starting with a day in the life of team 7 after a few years of living together as a family-no matter how dysfunctional. Anyways, I just also wanted to thank everyone as always for the supportive comments, seriously. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this once more and see you in the next one!**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful day/night!**

 **-Valdis23**


End file.
